Spiral the curse
by Onyx Fowl
Summary: Chapter one: Obsession "Artemis has been acting very strange lately, I'm worried about him." Holly spoke to Butler in a low voice, her eyebrows furrowed with concern for the young ex-criminal mastermind. "Yes, I know this morning I found him staring at a snail. Just staring. That's is not like him, unless he is coming up with a scheme. But when I saw that he was just staring a


Chapter one: Obsession

"Artemis has been acting very strange lately, I'm worried about him." Holly spoke to Butler in a low voice, her eyebrows furrowed with concern for the young ex-criminal mastermind.

"Yes, I know this morning I found him staring at a snail. Just staring. That's is not like him, unless he is coming up with a scheme. But when I saw that he was just staring at the snail, Artemis was in a trance like state." Butler whispered back.

Lately Artemis has been very obssessed with spirals. Any kind of spirals, he would just stare spirals and collect things shaped like it as well. Butler and Holly think it might be something to do with Orion, but Artemis has been cured for months. Never counting his words or anything suspicious. Just his strange obession with spirals.

"And whom are you guys are whispering about?" A irritated Artemis asked.

Holly and Butler looked startled as they looked at the direction where the annoyed voice came from.

"Nothing, it was nothing Arty" Holly replied quickly, wondering how long Artemis had been listening to their conversation.

Artemis stared at the pair then sighed. "There is nothing to be worried about, I just like to look at things that are spiral patterned. I like them because I think they are unique. It has nothing to do what the Alantis Complex. I have been cured of it for months now. Remember?"

Artemis walked out of the room silently as Holly and Butler looked at each other still very worried about Artemis.

Later that morning Holly entered Artemis' room to talk to him about whatThe happened earlier. She was feeling guilty about talking about Artemis behind his back. As she entered Holly's eyes widened as she saw spiral posters galore. Where his plans and schemes for whatever he is usually thinking up with normally were there were shells, a lot of them. With a shocked look upon Holly's delicate features she couldn't turn away from Artemis who was on the bed staring intently at a white seashell.

"Arty? Are you okay, is something the matter?"

"Yes I am okay. Does it look like I'm not fine? Do I look like I am in distress?" Artemis answered Holly's question in a rather sarcastic tone.

Holly rolled her eyes and grinned a little knowing that Artemis is still himself by answering her question with the usual sarcasm.

"Just making sure that everything is alright with you. You have been acting very strange lately. But I guess you just took a liking to swirly things."

"Spirals. They are spiral shaped seashells. Spirals are an art. Once you think of it." Artemis spoke in a hushed tone, the spiral shaped shell enticing the young genius.

Holly thought that this was odd behaviour for a young ex-criminal master mind who had nothing but schemes on the mind; she thought for sure that he would be curt with her once more so she just left without a word.

Artemis was not the only one who began obsessing with spiral shaped objects. I guess what they say "like father like son" applies to ex-criminal masterminds too. Artemis Fowl Senior had also been obsessing with the strangely shaped objects. Was it a joke the Artemis Fowl Senior and Junior was pulling on them? No, it can't possibly be. They had no sense of humour. Well, a normal sense of humour.

"Honey, what is the matter? I am terribly worried about you! You and Arty have been acting so odd lately!" Angeline Fowl spoke in such a concerned tone.

"Nothing is the matter. Please do not worry about me, my love. Me and Artemis are just interested in Spiral shaped Objects. I don't think that it strange, is it?" Artemis Fowl Senior answered his wife.

"I suppose not, I just worry about you because I care very much about you." Replied Angeline, still worried about her husband.

In the master bedroom, it looked just like Arty's room, the blanket on the bed had spiral shaped patterns, even the wallpaper with spiral shaped patterns. Angeline thought that it was less than an interest in these strange shaped patterns and more like an obsession. Angeline asked Artemis Fowl Senior what he had wanted for lunch.

"Have the cook make spiral shaped pasta with marinara sauce. And for dessert we could have cream filled spiral shaped pastry."

Angeline shook her head but her husband did not seem to notice, since he was staring at his spiral pattern. This made her even more concerned about her husbands well being.

After lunch Angeline decided to do laundry on her own, having nothing else to do. Carrying a load of her own laundry downstairs, she noticed Juliet watching her.

"I did not see you there."

"Hey Mrs. Fowl. Need help carrying down those clothes? They look heavy to take downstairs."

"Sure, if you want to carry them down." Angeline smiled at Juliet.

Juliet takes the load of laundry from Angeline and carried them down stairs, to where the washer and dryer are. Juliet put the laundry down near the washer; Angeline came from behind Juliet and opened the washer. A look of horror filled Angeline Fowls eyes. She screamed so loud Juliet had to cover her ears. Angeline fainted, wondering what made Mrs. Fowl so upset, Juliet looked inside the washer. In the washer was the twisted body of Artemis Fowl Senior. His Body twisted into a deadly spiral. Juliet looked in horror, wondering what to do; she did as Mrs. Fowl did and screamed. Juliet ran upstairs and ran straight into her older brother Butler.

"Dom!" Juliet was crying.

"What's wrong Juliet?" Asked Butler a look of concern of his face.

"Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Dom! I…I….was helping Mrs. Fowl with laundry…It was so horrible! hic! The washing machine….Mr. Fowl….." Juliet kept crying into Butler's shoulder.

"I'll go see what happened downstairs. Wait here." Butler said, confused and concerned at how Juliet tried to tell him what was going on. Juliet was usually really calm and cool during situations. Butler went downstairs to see what was his little sister was talking about. He saw Mrs. Fowl unconscious on the floor and quickly hurried to her. Making sure she did not have any injuries or concussion. Butler looked into the washing machine and his face paled and understood why Juliet was so hysterical. Butler quickly dialed 911 on his cell. Wondering how he should tell Artemis what had just happened.

Obsession Part Two

It was a gloomy gray day when they cremated Artemis Fowl Seniors body. During the funeral, when they released Mr. Fowl's ashes, instead of spreading out in the pond in the back yard, it started swirling up into the sky, even though it was not windy at all that day. When Mrs. Fowl saw that she was wide-eyed and started shouting "It's my husband! He has come back for me!

Artemis had to take her to the manor and tried to calm her down. Now Mrs. Fowl was infected with the curse of the spiral. She has developed a phobia of spirals. She said she saw her husband where ever she sees a spiral. And that he always says the same thing.

"Come and join me in the spiral dear. You will love it."

Artemis and Holly began to worry about her, since she found her husband in the washer; she could not stand to look at spirals and hated them. Mrs. Fowl saw spirals on her fingertips. She took a scissors and began cutting her finger prints out. She looked in the mirror and realized that there were spirals in her hair. She took the scissors and cut her hair off. Artemis discovered her in her room lying on the bed. Artemis saw hair everywhere on his mother bed. He slowly walked up to where his mother is sleeping.

"Mum. Mother?! "

Artemis' eyes widened in horror. when he realized his mother was bleeding. There was blood on her bed. Artemis took the blanket off the bed quickly and looked a little relieved that only her hands were bloody and that she had not stabbed herself.

"Mother what happened?!"

Mrs. Fowl slowly opened her eyes and looked at her son groggily.

"What?" She asked quietly, looking tired.

Artemis called for Butler. Butler hurried into the room wondering what got Artemis so freaked out. When Butler entered the room and realized what Artemis was so panicked about. "I'll call an ambulance. Butler calmly dialed and called the ambulance. The ambulance arrived shortly, Artemis sitting beside his mother, a look or worry and concern on his face.

Angeline woke up in a daze. She didnt know where she was, the walls were a sterile white as were the ceiling . She was in a strange bed, with side rails on both sides, And there was an IV on the right side of the bed. Angeline's hand felt funny. she looked at her hand and was surprised when she saw a gauge peripheral IV in her hand. She was in the hospital, the last thing she remembered was when she was trying to get rid of all the spirals on her body. There were spirals in her hair, on her fingers and toes. Her head was wrapped in guaze, her finger and toes wrapped in bandages, she tried to move her fingers but they were numb.

A nurse appeared by her side, still groggy she mumbled "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital . You injured yourself badly, cutting of your finger tips, cuts all over your head," the nurse spoke softly, pity in her eyes.

" , you must relax and take it easy, you're in a very weak and vunerable state. There is a button beside you, whenever you need me press it and I will quickly be there to help you if you are in need of anything" The nurse barely spoke above a whisper, feeling pity for , who was looking around the room confused and groggy from the drugs they gave her to ease the pain.

looked at the nurse, her eyes glazed over and cloudy, her eyes began to widen in fear.

"S..spirals! Th…theres spirals in your hair! He's going to get me! He wants me dead too!" Angeline began to panic, the drugs that calmed her down, not taking effect on her anymore. tried to get up from her bed, but fell onto her back attempting to jump out of the hospital bed.

" please calm down!" The nurse said worried that Angeline might hurt herself yet again.

"Spirals! Spirals everywhere I look! I see him everywhere!" Angeline shouted, ripping off her IV as she successfully got out of her bed.

The nurse, not knowing how to handle this, called for the doctor. The doctor hurried into the room and grabbed ahold of Angeline's arm.

" you have to calm down. We want to help you." The doctor said calm as he laid her down back into the bed.

Angeline too sleepy to fight back anymore, fell asleep as she was put back into the hospital bed.

The doctor looked at the frail woman, pity also in his eyes, he silently left the room.

Angeline began to stir in her sleep, nightmares of what had happened to her husband plagued her. Angeline kept tossing and turning, occasionally letting out a whimper from pure terror as if she was running away from someone or something in her dreams.

A milipede slowly crawled into Angeline's bed as if it was trying not to wake her up. It crawled onto her hand making its way up her arm. Angeline let out a moan, her hand twitched. The milipede made its way to Angeline's ear, she felt it trying to go into her ear, her hand reached her ear and felt the vile insect. Angeline immediately woke up in a fright and threw the digusting insect across the room, she ripped the IV out of her arms and tried to get out of the bed with out falling but making little sucess. Angeline looked at the milipede, it has curled up into a "spiral" she began to scream as she heard the insect "talk"

"Angeline my love. There's another vortex in the deepest part of your ear, I want to crawl into it and curl up so badly."

She screamed in horror and threw a glass at the vile insect, the doctor and nurses ran into the room wondering what was upsetting Angeline and how she was awake she when was heavily medicated. The doctor quickly held Angeline down to her bed, instructing the nurses to get some more narcotics to calm the terrified Angeline.

"What is the Matter ?" The doctor spoke calm and slowly, holding down Angeline trying to calm her down from her horrified state.

The nurse handed the doctor a needle filled with whatever drug they needed to calm Angeline down, and injected the drug into her arm. Angeline suddenly felt woozy and faint again, her eyes feeling like they are getting heavier and heavier, her vision began to blur, she was losing consiousness.

"He..wants….me….to….join…..him…" She mumbled before she completely lost consiousness.

Artemis entered the hospital, a grim look on his face as he walked toward the receptionist.

"Hello. My Mother is here and I would like to know which room she is in." Artemis spoke softly.

"Oh, she is in room 214, but she just had a panic attack, the doctor had to medicate her so she might be sleeping or very drowsy." The nurse said, abit concerned.

"Thank you. I will only take a moment." Artemis bit his lip, it was just too much for him to handle, but he will be strong, for his mother.


End file.
